The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, a display control method and a program.
Recording, as images, states of objects that vary from day to day is performed in related art. If images captured at different points in time are compared, it becomes easy to ascertain changes in the appearance of a target object. For example, changes in health conditions of a person or a growth process of a living thing can be ascertained through images that are recorded on a daily basis.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-053328 discloses an image display device that periodically captures a facial image of a user and displays a past facial image in the vicinity of a current facial image that is displayed like a mirror image, such that the past facial image is arranged side by side with the current facial image. At the same time, the image display device outputs a message relating to health conditions of the user that are analyzed based on a difference between these facial images.